Cure My Tragedy
by Thayne M
Summary: After they save the O.Z., Cain informs DG of his plans to leave, and this information does not go over well with the princess. And, as you know, stubborn girls don't let stubborn boys walk away. R&R, please!


**Summary**: _**After they save the O.Z., Cain informs DG of his plans to leave, and this information does not go over well with the princess. And, as you know, stubborn girls don't let stubborn boys walk away.**_

**Inspiration**: _**This fanfic was inspired by the song "Cure My Tragedy," by Cold. I'll post the lyrics in my A/N at the end of the fic. Hopefully, you can kinda see how the song inspired the story... Also, Cold rocks; listen to them!**_

**Plead**:_** While not my first fanfic, by any means, this is my first "Tin Man" fic, so be nice! ...and R&R, please!**_

**Disclaimer**: _**Unlike my puppy, I have no ownership papers for "Tin Man." Arf, arf.**_

**

* * *

**

"_So all of this time, you and my mother could never be together_." She'd said it herself just a week before, facing her father for the first time, in a darkened little hut. She understood, then, the sacrifices her parents had been forced to make in order to ensure the safety of the ones they loved. She saw the selflessness and the love in seperation. So how could she be mad?

But she was. She was furious, but moreover hurt and let-down. She knew she could love him, and he could love her, if they had more time, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I have to go," he'd told her two nights before. "Jeb and I are headed out to heed the remaining resistors." Then, his voice dropped to that sweet, gentle tone that could make even the most ludicris of things sound thought-out and rational, "People won't believe that your sister has changed. They will continue to come after her, and your mother, and your father, and you." His voice quivered slightly, fear vibrating through his final thought. He looked away and cleared his throat before continuing, "I won't let that happen."

"And what about the ones you can't find?" She demanded quickly, willing to say anything to make him stay, "What about the ones who don't believe you and come after us anyway? We'll need someone here to protect us."

He sighed, "There are plenty of guards to--"

"_I_ need you here!" Her voice echoed through the empty cooridor before dropping to a near-whisper, "I don't want you to leave me. Not now. Not after all we've been through." Then came the silence--a silence in which he just stared in that painful way of his and she shrunk inside of herself. Finally, he looked away and she felt relief, which was soon smothered by another large wave of rejection. He reached up and ran his fingers over the brim of his hat and said quietly, "I have to go, kiddo; please unde--" but she didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to understand, and she couldn't. Yes, she understood sacrifice for others, but why did it have to be _him_? She walked away as he was speaking, making a quick pace to her new room in the palace (well, old room, to a much younger version of herself). She slammed the door with all of her anger and pain and then slumped against it, reluctant tears searing against her face as she tried to figure everything out.

She hadn't left her room in two days--she hadn't yet figured it all out and she couldn't face him, knowing he'd be leaving soon and she still couldn't fully comprehend why. Her sister had come to her, as kind and concerned as when they were children, as if nothing had ever come between them.

"Oh, Deej," her sister whispered from where she sat, on the edge of the bed, watching her younger sister's back shake and tremble with silent tears. "I wish there were something I could do."

DG rolled over, willing her tears away, and she sniffled, "I'm just happy you're here; you're _you_." She took her sister's hand and tried to smile, but this only seemed to break her strength and she began crying again. "Az, why is he leaving?"

Azkadellia squeezed her hand and sighed sadly, "I don't have the answer, little sister; I wish I did." She looked away for a moment before smiling thoughtfully, "Do you have all of your memories back now? Do you remember everything?"

DG, again, pushed back her tears, "Um, I think so. I mean, not everything, but most of it."

Her sister grinned down gently at her, "You knew all of the old stories; you loved them. This whole situation with Cain reminds me of the one about the _bilnjae_."

_Bilnjae_. DG repeated the word to herself a few times before she remembered, "_Bilnjae_--the Night Creature."

Az settled in next to her and said, "Tell it to me, Deej; you always told it best."

"The...the _bilnjae_," DG spoke slowly, thinking carefully, remembering, "He fell in love with a writer, and she with him, but they only saw one another during the hours of the two suns." She stared at the ceiling, getting lost in the tale, "He couldn't let her see what he became at night; a horrible beast that could frighten the _papay_. He couldn't risk losing her, so he kept her at arm's length; he left her. She waited as long as she could for him to be ready for her, completely, but she couldn't wait forever; she died before he could tell her the full truth." Her eyes went wide and she snapped her head to the side, staring at her sister with a sudden realization. She then jumped to her feet and ran out and down to the guestroom Cain was staying in.

She threw his door open, causing him to start where he was standing, close to the window. She barely noticed that all of his things were packed and piled in one corner.

"DG?"

She ignored him. "You don't _have_ to go," she snapped accusingly, "You _want_ to go."

"What?" He was taken aback by the anger in her voice, and stung by the underlying tone of desperation, "DG, I don't--"

She went on, "You're running away so that you don't have to deal with it; so that you don't have to face me. Well, guess what? I'm here, and you're not leaving right now, so face up."

"Face up?"

"What are you afraid of?" Suddenly, all anger was gone from her voice, and she was only desperate and pleading and hurt, "What don't you want me to see?"

His jaw clenched, "Nothing."

"Cain," she shook her head.

"Its got nothing to do with you."

"_Cain_."

He looked away, "DG."

"Cain!"

"Me, okay?!" He yelled, "I don't want you to see me and then realize that I'm not..." he trailed off.

"Not what?" She prompted.

His voice softened, full of a level of vulnerability she never would have imagined, "Not what you expected. I'm afraid you might see someone who could hurt you."

"How so?"

He sighed, "Not being able to give you what you want."

She was quiet for a moment before letting out a long breath and a small laugh, "Is that all?" She went to him, standing right in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Cain, you're everything I expect, and you're all I want." She smiled, "So don't worry about it."

"DG," he sighed helplessly.

She chuckled lightly, her breath tickling his chin, "You've said my name so many times since I got here; what effect are you hoping it'll have?" There came a long silence, broken only when DG's face became serious under his gaze and she whispered smally, "Wyatt." With that word--that one simple word--every wall he'd built up against her came crashing down at his feet and he felt his breath catch somewhere in his chest, stubborn to make its way to his throat. Adrenaline began coursing through his entire body, rewiring his brain until he was light-headed and out of his own control (or in complete control of a truer _himself_), and before he realized it, he'd reached out for her. One hand snaked around her, his palm flat on the small of her back, and the other hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away a small tearing that had formed but not yet fallen from her eye. There were no smiles, no lightness in the air--only seriousness as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

It was short, but enough to send electric shockwaves through the both of them. He pulled back just enough so that they weren't kissing, but his lips lingered only a hair's width away from hers as he searched her eyes with his own. Four glimmering blue disks darted back and forth, looking for answers. Finally, DG's hands came to life and brushed up against his chest, then came to rest on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes once more before closing her own and placing their second kiss against his lips. This one was gentle, at first, then grew more heated as she used her hold on him to pull him closer, pressing her lips insistently against his, pleading, worried that it wouldn't last. He responded by moving the hand from her face to her back and applying pressure there, pulling her up slightly to mold against him as he kissed her back with the same frenzied passion. One hand snuck up to hold the back of her head, tilting it, angling it so he could kiss her in a different way, making sure she knew that this one was for real.

They parted for a fraction of a second, only long enough to gulp at the air, before they were at each other again, their feverishness showing no sign of winding down. In fact, it heightened, as DG parted her lips and her tongue came to brush against Cain's bottom lip, seeking an entrance that he gladly gave her, holding her a little tighter when their tongues met for the first time in a complex dance made especially for them. When he pulled at her, DG became aware of every landmark of his body, even through his clothing. She could feel the warm muscles of his chest pressing against hers, his defined abs against her stomach, and other things that she would remember later and smile. But those thought were fleeting as he dug his hand even deeper into her hair and dragged his fingers down, his thumb brushed against the back of her neck, causing a quick shiver to shoot through her body, pulling a small moan from her. He smiled a little, the curve of his lips apparent on hers, and she felt the need to return the favour. Clasping her hands behind his neck, she pulled herself upward, pressing the full length of her body against his, stimulating every nerve exposed to her. She felt a small rumbling in the centre of his chest and heard the low growl that formed in the back of his throat. He knew that this was getting dangerously close to unstoppable, and that he would have to be the one to stop it--but, god, he didn't want to.

He pulled back slightly, then pressed a kiss against her lips that was meant to be shorter, but started to drag on. Finally, he managed to break away, and he rested his forehead against hers. "DG," it was the only word that had been spoken since she'd said _his_ name.

"What is it?" She whispered, fear apparent in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, no," he said quietly, quickly, realizing what she might have thought his stopping meant, "Nothing. Its just--this is all progressing a little faster than it probably should."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, Wyatt."

An involuntary tremble went through him, pleased at the use of his first name by this particular young woman. He fought back to urge to say "_to hell with it_" and go back to where they'd been headed. "I know that," he told her, "But I care about you, and I don't want _this_," his eyes looked between them, "To be about _that_." One hand came up to absently play with a strand of hair that brushed against her jaw, "So, let's take it a little slower."

"Okay," she agreed, "Yeah, actually, you're completely right." She smiled up at him, nerves prickling at her scalp, stimulated by the way he stroked her hair. "So, um," she blushed a little and looked away, "What now?"

"Now," he leaned slightly to recapture her gaze, his expression serious, "You kiss me one more time, then you go back to your room and go to bed, and I spend the rest of the night awake, thinking about what just happened, and unpacking all of my things." DG's eyes lit up and she could only nod in agreement, not trusting herself to speak. She leaned up and pressed a soft, but meaningful, kiss against his swollen lips with two of her own bruised ones and then left him with the utmost reluctance. She smiled all the way back to her room and didn't even bother to wake Azkadellia, who'd dozed off on her mattress. She simply slipped into her pajamas and slid in under the covers, knowing she wouldn't sleep at all, knowing she'd no longer have to question whether or not Wyatt Cain would be there when she woke. She knew he would.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Okay, what did you think? Remember, I make love to my reviews, so leave some, or else its going to be a bitter winter.**

**Now, for those lyrics I promised you:**

**"Cure My Tragedy (A Letter To God)" by Cold**

_**remember all the times that we used to play?  
**__**you were lost and i would save you  
**__**i don't think those feelings will ever fade  
**__**you were born a part of me  
**__**i was never good at hiding anything  
**__**my thoughts break me  
**__**do you understand what you mean to me?  
**__**you are my faith **_

_**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**don't take her smile away from me  
**__**she's broken and i'm far away  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**if you make the world a stage for me  
**__**then i hope that you can hear me scream  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy? **_

_**when i sit and think of the days we shared  
**__**and the nights you covered me  
**__**every little thing that i ever did  
**__**you would stand by me  
**__**every time you cried it would take my wind  
**__**my heart would break  
**__**if i could be strong like you were for me  
**__**you are my faith **_

_**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**don't take her smile away from me  
**__**she's broken and i'm far away  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**if you make the world a stage for me  
**__**then i hope that you can hear me scream **_

_**can you hear me scream?  
**__**can you hear me scream? **_

_**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**don't take her smile away from me  
**__**she's broken and i'm far away  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**won't you cure my tragedy?  
**__**if you make the world a stage for me  
**__**then i hope that you can hear me scream **_

_**i can't take this anymore  
**__**i can't feel this anymore  
**__**won't you take and give her pain to me?  
**__**'cause my whole life i've made mistakes  
**__**can you hear me scream? **_

_**can you hear me scream?**_


End file.
